Opposites Attract
by Tsukino is Insane
Summary: She really didn't know how they actually fell in love. He was so quiet,introverted and scholarly. She was always happy and had a cheerful demeanor. But they found a way together. Was this love? HikarixWizard T now M later. REVISED. DONE FOR NOW.
1. The First Chapter

Okay, so this is the rewritten version **(with the same plot, though)**, I changed spelling errors and added and took out some parts of the story. The whole story is overall the same, but I made it better to some degree. Enjoy! **I also changed chapter 4, so if you want to read it, please do! **

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harvest Moon, or Marvelous, or Natsume. Oh, well...****

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**--  
**

Hikari wasn't your average teenage girl, who was into all the fads, all the dos and don'ts for dates, and the make-up putting on.

She wasn't even into the whole bustling city picture. In fact, she never thought of herself as a 'city girl'. She felt more comfortable in the arms of the wind, with the firmness of a tree supporting her as she read a book or snoozed in the warm afternoon sun.

Somewhere in the more rural country area would be nice.

...

So _how _did she find herself on a mission to save the Goddess tree with the help of an orange harvest sprite, Finn? Making it right after being dropped off by Cain was a little to quick, after all. And it wasn't the best way to start a new life, at least for her. But the nice breeze and sunny, lazy day that she dreamed about numerously in the bleak cityscape made up for it.

Anything Hikari liked usually made up her day. It was one of those charming perks that made everyone just want to be friends with her, or at least make them interested in her.

Cain dropped her off in front of a small, shabby house and she stared at it, awed. It was one of the best things she had ever seen in her life. The personality, the charm, the aloof air it gave off....it just reminded Hikari of herself.

A bit scrappy, but it had been able to stay up, right? That's what counts, not how it looks, but if it's reliable and able. Loud coughing caught her attention, and she turned to the side, watching a stout man in an elegant ocean blue coat walk up the dirt path, cursing under his breath at the dirt clouds.

His height barely reached her nose, and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello!" Hikari said cheerfully.

"Ah, Hello, Miss...?" he said, making it sound more like a question than a statement. Checking his watch, he promptly straightening his coat out. "Hikari. My name's Hikari" The beaming brunette said. Her cheerful and bright demeanor must of rubbed off onto the man, because now, he was smiling.

"Well, then Miss Hikari! What a beautiful name! Ahem, I am the mayor, Hamilton."

"Thank-you, now, what did you want?" Hikari asked, looking up at the clear blue sky, starting to think how much the mayor's coat reminded her of the sky more than the ocean.

"Actually, I was just here to congratulate you, for purchasing such a grand farm." He said, chuckling. Hikari chuckled too, wrapped up in the moment of happiness.

Wait.

_Purchase?_ Wasn't this for free?

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry to say, but, you need to buy this farm." He said, getting his serious face back. Hikari looked at him questionably. "Did I say that out loud...?" She asked him.

"Ah, yes, yes you did." Hamilton said, straightening his coat once again. "But, it's okay. It's only 5,000 gold, and you don't need to give it to me now, so it's okay!" He smiled again. Hikari frowned at him. But the frown slowly disappeared, turning into the happy smile she always wore.

"Well, I'll be off." the mayor said. He stopped and looked back. "You should meet the villagers here, they probably would be glad to meet you. And I'll always be at the town hall if you need me!" And with that, he walked away.

Hikari turned around facing her new house, opened the door and stepped in for the first time in amazement. Her very own home.

No apartment to share with some stuck up sisters.

No rooms to be messed up by drunken parents.

No smog clogged sky to look up every day and morning.

This was the life.

_--_

Walking down the streets of Harmonica Town, Hikari admired the simplistic beauty of the scenery. She walked through the peaceful town and heard the unnatural stillness of it all. Weren't towns supposed to be bustling with activity and such?

"This is definitely not good, Jake." a pretty woman in her 30's said. Her clear blue eyes meloncholy as she talked to an elderly man with gray hair, presumably Jake.

"Yes, it definitely isn't Colleen. No one is coming, and we aren't making much money..." he trailed off as he saw me. "A new comer?" he asked himself and Hikari. Hikari nodded, smiling.

"Ah, come in, come in, dear!" Colleen said, a small smile on her face. Hikari came in and sat in front of their desk and they had small talk.

Learning that everything wasn't as nice as it seemed, Hikari slumped in her seat in shock, realising everything was not okay. The island wasn't doing well and not many people weren't coming. The fires became so weak it was hard to cook. And the crops were failing miserably.

"So...we really don't know what to do..." Colleen said, her tone dull. Then her eyes lit up. "You won't leave, won't you?"

Shocked, Hikari shook her head no vigorously.

--

The sun was up in the sky, shining down on everyone below and Hikari had already met everyone, from the sweet Cathy, to the stuck-up Gil, to the shy Candace and the flamboyant Julius. Walking home for a break that she needed desperately, she felt someone tug on a strand of her hair.

"Huh?" she said, turning around, seeing no one behind her. She picked up her pace by a little bit and began to walk faster to her home, frightened.

"W-wait~~!!! Please~!" a small voice said, sounding like silver bells on a silent day. A tiny human-like creature appeared in front of her, making her stop abruptly and falling backwards.

"Ow...." Hikari groaned, rubbing the sore area .

"I-I'm so sorry!!!!" the small creature cried out, tugging on her sleeve in forgiveness.

"It's okay." Hikari said. She picked up the small thing and brought it up to her face. "What are you?" she asked. She began to poke at his sides, making him nervous.

"I..." the creature blushed slightly, floating out of her hand and tracing an imaginary circle with it's foot. "I am a harvest sprite! My name is Finn!" he finally said, puffing his chest out proudly.

Hikari laughed, because he was cute. "I am Hikari. Nice to meet you." as soon as she finished saying that, she got up and started to walk back home. "Goodbye, then, Finn."

"W-wait!!" the tiny orange harvest sprite cried out, trying to catch up with the girl.

"Hmmmm...?" Hikari said as she stopped, the poor sprite crashed into her back, crumpling to the floor. He recovered quickly, though, and got back up.

"You need to come with me!" Finn said, serious.

"Um..." Hikari murmured, being dragged by Finn to some unknown place.

--

They had arrived to a glimmering pond with clear water that seemed to refect everything in a way that made people think differently of the object. Finn went up to the pond and called out to the Harvest Goddess. In less than a second after Finn had recited a few words, the pond twisted, mesmerizing the farmer and a shower of sparkles appeared over the small body of water.

A tall woman with flowing blue-green hair appeared from the pond string kindly at the startled brunette. wearing a loose and flowy blue gown that made the sky pale in comparison.

"Ah...you must be Hikari...am I correct?" Hikari nodded, astonished. Who was this beautiful lady that appeared from the pond? "I am the Harvest Goddess, and I have a request for you."

Hikari nodded again, still startled. "I need you to get the 5 bells that stand for the 5 different elements, fire, soil, water, wind, and heart and ring them all together, if not, then this land will die and be inhabitable. I have asked the 5 sprites that protect the bells to ring them, but they have become too weak, so I need you. They are around the island, but I do not know where they are at." Her large brass bracelets jingled as she spoke, and her aquamarine eyes darkening.

Again, Hikari nodded, ready to take on the challenge. If she helped Castanet, then everyone would be happy.

Hikari rushed home, seeing that it was already 9 o' clock and sat on her mattress, making a makeshift bed for Finn on her pillow.

"Why didn't any one else see you?" Hikari asked Finn, remembering when she passed by many of the villagers, which none of them noticed the orange sprite.

"Well...only those with a pure of heart can see us. You were the only one that could see me, so I had no other choice but to bring you to the goddess." Hikari nodded, bringing it all in. She fell back onto her pillow staring at the ceiling and daydreaming. Her eyes closed slowly, savoring the darkness.

"Time to go to sleep!" Finn pointed out. Hikari opened her eyes with a start."We have lots and lots of work tomorrow!!" She gave a small smile and turned off the light, curling.

--

Some where, in Harmonica Town, there was a certain silver haired wizard with hetero chromatic eyes and a purple cloak, staring into a crystal ball and watching the new comer laugh and smile the whole time she was exploring town.

What a funny girl.

* * *

Okey, how was it?

Well, this is my first fanfic, please read and review!


	2. The Second Chapter

Thank you for the reviews!! I'm so happy! Enjoy!** I decided to change this chapter, _because I realized it's too much like littleolmee's story, Every Heart._ I'm sorry about that...so I decided to change the chapter a bit! Or a lot..._I felt like I was stealing her ideas, so I changed my story!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

--

The red bell was actually very easy and simplistic to find. After Owen had broken the boulder that was blocking the way, the brunette was able to get to the red bell.

But there was no bell on the empty alter.

After searching the town, she later found out that it was Chloe that had gotten to it before her and was now playing with it. Hikari also saw how strong the little girl really was when she kicked it up into the air and landed with a _thunk_ into the chimney of Ramsey's Blacksmith store.

"Did...did you need that???" Chloe asked, now too late to get the bell. Hikari nodded, staring up at the bell, her mouth slightly open. "We should go tell Ramsey...."

So they ran into the store, telling Ramsey about their dilemma. He had to help, of course. How would the smoke come out of the chimney if it was blocked?

They decided to wedge it out...but no luck. Ramsey placed a hand on his hip and leaned against the wall, thinking. As

As he was thinking, Chloe decided to stick duck tape onto it and pull it out....but that just got it stuck even more than it was already. That made Ramsey furious.

In his fury, Ramsey wanted to crack the bell in half and then remove the smaller pieces...but Hikari (and Finn) protested against it. "Nooo!! Ramsey, nooo!!" the farmer cried out frantically, waving her arms and finally persuading him to not go with his plan.

Then, Ramsey had a spark of an idea. "We'll blow the chimney up to blow the bell out!!" He yelled. Chloe cheered and Hikari staggered, dazed at the crazy idea to blow up the chimney. She protested weakly against the little girl and the elderly man, but failed nd they went on as planned.

"We get to blow the chimney up~~! We get to blow the chimney up~~!" Chloe sang in a high sing song voice, following Ramsey, who was climbing up a ladder.

--

Witch was busy searching for things in her house. She found the following:

a skull  
a screaming box (what the...?)  
an old book  
a picture of a farmer from long ago ( he has a red bandanna tied around his neck, wears blue overalls, has a blue cap....and has brown hair, remind you of anyone, hint, hint...???)  
a worm in a rotten crop  
and some tomatoes

Witch smiled. Seems like a great time for a gift for the Wizard...

Clasping her hands together, the mighty but foolish figure began to work.

--

After Hikari had gotten the materials for Ramsey, he put them on fire, and a pitch black smoke began to pour out and then, _BOOM! _There was a large explosion and the sound of the bell popping out could be heard. Fortunately, the chimney _did not _blow up. Hikari and everyone else ran out, watching the bell blow out of the chimney and onto someone Else's roof....

"Who's roof is that...?!" Hikari exclaimed, mortified as she watched the bell sit innocently on the roof. Sunlight glinted on it's ruby colored metal.

"That's the weird wizard guy's house! I heard he eats people and brings bad weather whenever he's angry!!" Chloe cried out, her hands cupping her peach cheeks. Finn's eyes opened in horror. He looked like he could of fainted.

"E-Eats...? P-People...? W-w-w-w-what a-about s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sprites?!" Finn spazzed. He knew he was helping the goddess...but he didn't want to bump into any scary people...or _things_.

"It's okay, Finn. I won't let anyone hurt you." Hikari said with a smile, looking a bit worried. Finn smiled nervously.

"I've got work to do...but if you need me, I'll help." Ramsey said, and with that, he walked back into his shop."I'm gonna play with Bo!" Chloe said as she ran off in search of Bo, leaving the main character alone.

"I guess it's just me and you then, Finn." Hikari told Finn. He nodded quickly, not wanting to go.

--

_THUNK!!_

Wizard jumped up from his seat in surprise. What was that 'Thunk!!' on his roof?

He took out his crystal ball and saw a red bell, sitting on the gutter of his house. "That is...odd..." Wizard said in a soft voice.

He didn't seem pleased, nor annoyed about it and just shrugged and went back to studying his books.

--

"Here it is. The Wizard's house." Finn gulped nervously.

--

"Hmmm.....?" Wizard sighed as he heard a pop, and he turned his gray haired head around. What he saw was a medium sized package, covered with pink paper and frilly ribbons.

It was from the witch.

"What does she want now...?" he said in an annoyed tone. The tag on the front in large, curly letters that only he could read said, _Wizard. Open this, a peace offering...for all the hundreds of years we have fought....heh._

He slowly opened the present and saw an old book titled, "_Love making for the young Mind"_. With a disgusted face, Wizard took the book and threw it out...a very, _very_ bad decision.

The package screamed bloody murder and a puff of white smoke floated out from the small box, and a large, furry, animal-like _thing_ crawled out and skittered around his house, toppling over bottles and books, scattering the said items onto the floor.

--

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice screamed from inside the wizard's home. Finn started to cry, making Hikari feel bad for taking him with her. He said he didn't mind coming with her though.

"L-l-l-let's gooooooooooooooooooo!!!" Finn wailed, sobbing so much that you could barely understand him. "I...We...can't..." Hikari said weakly, almost as fearful as Finn. She was about to cry in terror, too. "B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but..." Finn started to blabber.

"No buts." Hikari said firmly, and she opened the door, preparing herself for what she was going to see.

--

"I should of known that...Witch...would do something like this..." The wizard muttered. He began to look around for the small creature when the door opened, and revealed a young girl and her harvest sprite.

--

Hikari opened the door and screamed with Finn when they saw a fuzzy creature screech at them as it jumped

"Oh watch out..!!" Wizard said in a slightly louder voice that he usually used, taking a step towards them as if that movement would stop the creature from attacking them.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Finn screamed, trying to pull Hikari away by her hair. She didn't move.

"Hikari?! What a-a-are you doing?!" Finn screamed. Hikari stepped to the side, with Finn in toll, dodging the small, yet crazed fiend-like critter. It's thick, bristled hair brushed against Hikari's arm as it sailed out the door. From there, it attacked Julius, toppling him over as he screeched at it in the bckground. (Sorry Julius! XP)

The action didn't faze Wizard, Hikari, or Finn.

"Ah Thank you very much...." Wizard said, muttering a few words. He didn't want to waste his magic...but it would help to get rid of the small fiendish creature from hell. The mess on the floor and book shelves disappeared, making them look as if the mess never happened.

"Your welcome." Hikari said. She looked around, picturing the mess the animal made before Wizard made it disappear.

"What happened...?" Hikari asked the wizard, looking around still. Finn was recovering in hyperventilating gasps.

"The present...there was a creature in there..." he said softly, his eyes resting on the ripped up box. Hikari followed his gaze and saw the 'present'.

"Weird present." the brunette commented. Wizard nodded his head in agreement. Finn startled to blabber some nonsense about fiends and messy rooms. Poor sprite. Wizard glanced at him cautiously, as if the orange sprite would explode any minute.

"Now would you...mind...? I am going to take...a bath..." The wizard said, taking off his purple cloak and walking off to his bath room, the clinking of the door signaled him locking it. Hikari slumped to the floor, sighing. She felt like all the energy had drained from her and Finn. The sound of water pumping out could be heard from the door the Wizard disappeared in to. "You should go home too and take a shower...it is good for your health." His soft voice surprisingly could be heard from the door.

Hikari slumped out of the house, Finn started to tug on her hair again. "Hikari! Hikari!! The bell! The bell!!" She looked back at him and sighed. Almost forgot about it...

Stumbling, Hikari got to the bath door and jiggled the doorknob, opening the door.

Steam poured out into the living room, blinding Hikari for a moment. She opened her eyes and felt her face flash a deep shade of crimson. The Wizard was relaxing in his bath, his head tilted back with an open book on his face. His chest moving up and down serenely as his breaths evened out from stress, and stray bubbles floated in the air, reflecting the scenery.

"Mr. Wizard...?" Hikari asked dizzily. His sleeping form in the bath naked was just too much for her. He didn't make a sound. "Mr...Mr. Wizard...?" Hikari said a little bit louder, regaining slight control yet she still felt like she had just spun circles over and over again, almost like she rode a merry-go-round too quickly.

Wizard stirred slightly and sat up, catching the book as it fell. He looked at Hikari, still a bit groggy from sleep. His eyes closed again, savoring the sweet call of sleep. He had stayed up since the morning yesterday. He was too tired to deal with that idiotic girl who laughs too much for her own good and her scaredy-cat sprite.

What he really needed, was coffee. The strong taste and aroma, was something he would of walked out of bath naked to get a cup of.

He was too tired though.

"Coffee...cupboard...please..." he said as he dropped the book onto the floor and fell asleep into the bubbly water.

"Wit! I need the bell on your..." Hikari exclaimed as she rushed to him, sitting him back up, Finn helping. He didn't wake up, and didn't hear her plea for the bell.

"He said 'cupboard'....and 'coffee'...does he want some?" Hikari asked herself and Finn, who had fully recovered from the fright awhile ago. Hikari sighed, just wanting to get that darn bell already.

--

"Mr. Wizard! Wake up! Here's your coffee!!" Finn cried out, tugging on Wizard's braid. Wizard woke up, still groggy. He woke up suddenly to the smell of coffee.

"Here..." the only girl in the house offered the steaming coffee, and Wizard took it graciously. "Thank...you..." He murmured between sips. Hikari smiled, "Your welcome."

--

"Hikari, yes? What do...you...want...?" Wizard questioned, still drinking the coffee. His eyes darted between the Sprite and the girl. "I need that bell on your roof!" Hikari exclaimed. Wizard nodded slightly and put the coffee down. Hikari and Finn watched his movements as he reached from behind his back and brought the shining red bell out.

"Wow!" Hikari and Finn exclaimed. Wizard let a small smile crawl on his face. "There..." he said. He handed them the bell. Hikari smiled greatfully and thanked him on her way out.

Leaving the Wizard in peace.

--

"Hi! I'm Alan!" the red sprite said happily. He had appeared right after Hikari had placed the red bell onto it's altar. "I can restore the Fire back to the land!!!" Alan cheerfully said, ringing the bell like a madman...er...madsprite.

"You can go deeper into the mine now...! And! The hotspring on your farm is usable now!!! Thank-you!" and with that, Alan disappeared in a puff of sparkles. Hikari stared at Finn with a questionable look, and Finn just shrugged, begging to walk out of the mine without Hikari.

Hikari followed, exhausted. 1 bell down, 4 more to go.

--

Wizard was still sipping the same coffee when night came. There was something different with this one than the other ones he had drunk before. He stared at the almost black coffee, thinking.

Maybe...maybe it was that Hikari's fault. Did she taint his coffee?

He shrugged, and sipped his coffee gain.

Oh well...

* * *

Did...Did I make the scream from the box sound weird??? Now that i've read it over it does, kiinda...but I can't find anything original. I didn't want the typical 'Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!'  
....Can I have some feed back on this chapter???

Thanks! (I did this chapter after eating!!!)

I put the word 'weird' in here a lot, huh?? Well....okay...

^_____^

I worked hard and made this chapter long! Heheheh...I'm so proud of myself!! =D


	3. The Third Chapter

I am finally on the third chapter, huh.  
Well, _**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_(WOOOOH!)  
Well, technically, its not the new year yet, but, I'm gonna stay up all night and morning then maybe for the whole day if I don't fall asleep!**_  
Well, read, read, READ! _**(and review, please~. =D)  
_**Oh, and THANK-YOU,**_ Deshwitat'slover and ChocolatePrincess209 for commenting on chapter 2!

**I REWROTE THIS CHAPTER TOO!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer (which I forgot to put on the first 2 chapters...don't sue me!!): I do not and probably never will own Harvest moon until sprites rule the world and name me the queen of the world. I also probably will own Harvest Moon when I get 999 reviews on this story....which might happen....or not. ;) Well, happy new years everybody!  
So, I do not own Harvest Moon. I no own, you no sue.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Hikari had now gotten the yellow bell, and the blue bell, so all she needed to get were the green and purple bells, the last ones before she could summon the harvest god, and save Castanet.

--

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sudden noise made Hikari jump out of bed, which made Finn jump up, which made her startled, which caused her to fall off her bed, causing the person knocking at her door, open the door to check on her.

"Hikari!" Gill exclaimed. He rushed over to her. "What happened?" He stared down at the fallen Hikari. She giggled, her hand over her mouth as she did so.

"I...I uh... fell..." Hikari said, smiling sheepishly and sticking her tongue out playfully. Gill frowned at her as he checked her for any wounds. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her up, as he dusted himself off. "Well, then." Gill replied somewhat haughtily. He looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I just...well..." his haughty demeanor suddenly disappeared and a blush came up onto his face. "well...I, um, just wanted to check up on you...since I, um...no one, has seen you yesterday...or the days before that, so I...wanted to check that...you didn't die." he blurted the last few words quickly, his eyes darting around the room quickly, then settling on staring out the window as he started to twiddle his thumbs.

Hikari started to blush and started to feel faint from the blood rushing to her face. Memories flooded into her head as Gil continued to look out the window. Memories and thoughts of Wizard began to flood her mind, one after another.

Blushing madly, Hikari collapsed onto the floor, making Gil jump with a start.

"Hikari?!" Gill exclaimed as he fell to the floor, panicking.

---

"Hmmm...?" the brunette sighed out, dazed and still asleep."Ah, your awake..."Gill said formally, the blush on his face before she fainted gone. "Hahahaha.....hah....ha......hah...!!" Hikari started to laugh uncontrollably in her sleep, scaring the poor blonde and harvest sprite half to death.

"H-hah....?" Gill said, surprised. Hikari _was _a weirdo after all. Like Luke and Chase. He stared down Hikari.

"Well...I'll be taking my leave, now." he stood up from the bed he put her on, and found out he couldn't leave because his hand was held tight by Hikari's. Gill frowned slightly. This wasn't part of the plan. All he was going to do was to check up on her.

Sighing, he sat down, annoyed. He stared at her peaceful face. "You know..." he started. "You really...really just annoy me. A lot, you idiot." the blush appeared once again. "Hmph."

Finn watched from a ceiling beam, taking it all in, a mini popcorn bag in his hand, the crunching noise filling the silence for anyone who could hear it.

"I guess I'll just stay here..." Gill paused. "And skip work..." he said rather reluctantly, gritting his teeth a bit. But his look softened when he could hear Hikari breathe in and out in a peaceful fashion, making Gill feel sleepy. "I could probably...maybe..." Gill slowly let his head lie onto the soft cotton fabric of her bed. His eyes closed slowly...

_No!_

His eyes snapped open, and he sat back up quickly, feeling the crack of his spine, and then he stretched like a cat, feeling content.

"Mmmmm..." Hikari sighed, a grin on her face. Gill looked at her in an endearing way. He may of been cold...and rude...and haughty...and many other things that weren't exactly good, none the less, but she still visited him, always there to give him something, like tomato soup, tomato juice, tomato this, tomato that, and many other things that delighted him.

All of those things had made him smile on the inside, and make him want to hug her tightly, or even kiss--

_No._

He was the mayor's son, for crying out loud. He couldn't get lost in some illicit love life when he had Waffle town to be worrying about! He really needed to get back to the Town Hall anyway.

With that thought stuck in his mind, he let go of her hand and was about to leave the small house when he heard a soft murmur. He stopped in his tracks, and eyed Hikari.

"Gil Gil..." she murmured a strange nickname--a new nickname, for him, created by Hikari herself, in her unconscious sleeping form. Gill smiled ever so slightly. Perhaps she wasn't _just _an idiot.

She was _his_ idiot.

---

Gill had already left when Hikari had woken up, not being able to resist his workaholic urges. Hikari, on the other hand, did not remember anything. "Finn...? Finnnnnnnnnnn........" Hikari called out sleepily, stretching out the 'n' of his name.

"Morning Hikari!!" Finn cried out happily. He really was a ball of sunshine, huh? But, that's what Hikari loved most about him.

The next bell they had to go after was the Green bell. "The Witch probably knows where it is at..." Finn pondered aloud. Hikari ran out, with Finn trailing behind her to the Witch's cottage.

---

With much difficulty, Finn and Hikari had made it to the witches house by 6:00 pm, even though they entered the forest by 12:00 pm. To their surprise, the cottage was pink, but the girliness of the pink was scared away by how messy the outside, and _inside _(you could see through the window) was.

"Was this a good idea...?" Hikari managed to say, spent. Finn floated around lazily, going to the knocker of the small cottage. "Of course it was!" Finn said more confidently than Hikari. He already new the Witch. She had visited the Goddess tree before, inspecting every inch of it.

"Okay..." Hikari went up and knocked onto the musty wooden door. No one answered, just like her visit to Wizard's house.

"Let's just go in!" Finn cried out. The brunette boldly opened the door, asking, "Anyone?" No answer. "Hello?" No one again.

"Croak."

"Waaaahhhhhhhh!!!" Finn and Hikari cried out together, holding onto each other, scared, "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!!" Finn screamed, pulling Hikari's hair as he tried to drag her off. They both stumbled away, getting back home faster than it took to get to there.

The small pink frog croaked helplessly as they left, not even trying to chase after them.

---

"We...are..." Panting, "never...ever...." More panting and gasping, "going to....do this...again...." Hikari gasped for more air, her chest rising heavily as she lay on her bed. Finn nodded, agreeing with her. "Maybe..." Finn started.

"No more ideas, Finn. At least not for today--"

"But, I was going to suggest a visit to Wizard!" Finn cried out. Hikari turned a deep shade of crimson. She would get to see him again.

His sliver gray hair, his tanned skin, and exotic hetero chromatic eyes (means one eye is a different color from the other)...

"Looks like someone has a schoolgirl crush (I really don't know what this is, but it sounds fitting, right??)!" Finn started to tease.

"I...I don't..!"

---

Walking to Wizard's house in the dark with bad weather wasn't the hard part. Trying to knock on the door was. "Come on, come on..." Finn tapped his foot on air, coaxing the girl to open the door already.

Gulping, Hikari opened the door _sloooooooooowly_ and saw that it was pitch dark inside, the only light coming from some lanterns outside on the streets.

"Hello...?" Hikari asked. She took a few steps in and Finn followed. The door closed suddenly, making not only Hikari, but Finn scared, and it also made it harder to see from lack of light. Finn started to break down from the door moving unnaturally and began to bang onto the door making loud smacking noises, wanting to make it open. "Let...me...OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!" the poor orange sprite wailed. Hikari couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

---

Wizard looked down from his platform where his giant telescope was. Someone had come and with a flick of his finger, the door that had opened closed.

"LET...ME...OOOOOOOOOOUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!" a small irritating voice screamed. The thing began to pound on the door with its tiny fists, trying to find a way out. Wizard stood up from his cushioned chair, not being able to work under such conditions.

"Please get out..." Wizard said, not talking in his usual broken up sentences. It probably was the 12 cups of coffee he drunk today. The caffeine was making him energetic.

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GHOST!!!!" the small voice started to cry out again. "Finn...shush. It's not a ghost, it's Wizard, I think." a familiar voice said.

"Hikari...?" Wizard said monotonously. He flipped his silver-gray hair and walked down the platform steps.

---

"Hikari...?" the voice, who was probably Wizard, said. Hikari froze in a happy kind of way.

He remembers her. _He _remembers _her_. _He remembers her!_

"Y-yes...?" the blushing brunette stumbled over her words. She began to walk through the darkness, trying to find him.

"What do you need?" Wizard asked, not surprised that Hikari had come to visit. Hikari could see that Finn had calmed down.

"Do you know Witch?" Hikari asked, listening to his voice intently, so that she could replay it in her head again whenever she needed to.

"Yes. Past Flute fields is Fugue forest and---"

"Yeah, yeah, we know that! She wasn't there!" Finn cried out. Hikari could barely see Wizard smirk slightly. He placed a hand on his slim hip.

"Was...there a frog...?" Wizard asked. "There was a loud, 'CROOAK!'!" Finn exclaimed, exaggerating.

"That must be her. Now," Wizard turned around. "Will you leave now---"

"Can you turn her back?" Hikari asked, sincere. Wizard turned back to them. He stared into her eyes. "Well...I would need a potion. A stick of butter, cornmeal, and a hibiscus flower...which are only on Toucan Island...in the summer." It was Fall making its way to Winter, way past Summer.

"O-okay!" Hikari said, determined to try and find what she could.

"You...shouldn't go out tonight...there's going to be a thunder and lightning storm..." Wizard warned. Hikari stayed put.

"C-can we s-s-stay here?" Finn cried out. He was terribly afraid of thunder, and _especially_ lightning.

"You may...if you want...I won't force you to, though." he began to walk up his steps.

Hikari thanked him, and the brunette and her sprite sat on the large couch that seemed to fit one and half people. A very odd couch indeed.

'_I'm staying in the same house with the wizard...'_

* * *

I need help!! I don't know what to put for the next chapter, so there won't be any new chapters until someone suggests something to get my head going, or until I find an idea, which usually takes ages (about 2 months) so any ideas anyone?!?!?

* * *

Um...Are my stories...boring...?  
I...I um...can I have a few reviews, please...?  
_But, really....are my chapters dull/boring/doesn't capture your attention?????_

Well, thanks for reading!

Oh, and it doesn't hurt to give a few ideas for my story, *wink, wink* (to be truthful...i am running out of ideas..... - ___-'') My inspirations have been coming from two sources....

Persephone Parcival's stories....and WizardxHikari fan videos on youtube....


	4. The Fourth Chapter

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPTAH 4!!!!!!!!!!!!! So, yes, I got three more reviews!! I have 14 already?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?  
(I'm so happy!! #*x*#)  
As you can see, I'm the type of person that gets happy when they get 1 or more reviews per chapter!!

Heheheh...enjoy!

**NOTE: HAS BEEN REWRITTEN!! Oh, um, Hikari doesn't say she "killed" her parents. Instead, she cries because the night reminds her of their deaths.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

--

Hikari shivered in the cold darkness. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed, scaring Finn and making the night seem gloomy. Tears began to form on her eyes as she remembered the night her parents died. Sure, they were drunken fools...but deep inside, the brunette knew that they loved her and her sisters. They died by driving too quickly on a stormy day like this, getting presents for her. They weren't drunk then, but it was the speed of the car is what drove them to their death. She could only remember so much before the incident.

_'I want a lot of presents!' a small and selfish Hikari cried out, flailing her arms, since this _was_ her birthday today, and she wanted many presents. She puffed out her cheeks angrily. 'Hurry! If not, then I will be sad! Pleeeeeaaaaaaase???'_

They had sped off, and Hikari sat on the window seat of their apartment, waiting for them the come back. They never did. Only rain and thunder came, the only thing giving her a visit.

_'They had the backseat full of presents...' someone had said as Hikari and her sisters visited their parent's grave. Hikari felt a stab of pain somewhere in her chest. A tight knot was about to explode in her stomach._

_They died because of me._

Hikari was asleep now, crying as Finn timidly tried to comfort her as she slept.

Since Finn couldn't do anything that actually helped, and also since the thunder became louder, he started to cry with her.

--

Small sniffling noises caught Wizards attention. "What is wrong?"

Just more sniffling noises erupted from the darkness. Then bawling. Wizard stood up from his desk and walked to his couch, where he saw a tear stained Hikari and a bawling Finn.

"Are you afraid...?" he leaned down to the sleeping Hikari. He placed his hand on her forehead. Finn began to nod, and cover himself in the cushions on the piece of furniture. Wizard ignored Finn, and placed his hand over her eyes.

"A storm is nothing to be...afraid of." Wizard said in calm sentences. Hikari nodded, whimpering. The exotic haired man sighed exhaustingly.

--

_I'm dreaming...I'm dreaming...._

I'm dreaming...?

Half asleep, Hikari nodded as Wizard talked to her. "This is not about the storm, no?" he asked her curiously. He stared at her frowning face keenly. Hikari closed her eyes tightly, blushing. She nodded.

"What is wrong then?"

"I..." Hikari's voice was raspy from crying. "This reminds me of my parent's death..." she began, starting to blubber. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and breathed in, inhaling the sharp scent of coffee and herbs. An odd combination, but pleasing. Her breaths began to slow down, and so did her tears.

--

Feeling a slight daze fill his mind like a fog, he began to feel dizzy as questions and commands appeared into his mind one after another. She had first told him that this night had reminded her of her loved one's death, and now she was crying on him and holding him so...intimately. He was astonished for a second, and felt like he was dreaming. Snapping out of it, he cautiously wrapped his arms around Hikari's waist. His eyes closed slowly, savoring a moment he thought he wasn't capable of.

Hikari stopped sobbing, and looked up at Wizard. Wizard looked back down at her in the dark.

In a fast moment, their lips were touching, a soft, cherry blossom kiss that made his insides flutter like birds wings. The feeling was better than never having to worry about things like sadness and pain.

--

She might as well do it. It _was_ a dream anyways. She might as well savor this sweet moment and seal it with a greeting of lips. As the kiss lasted on for the next few seconds, Hikari broke away, a blush that even a blind person could see in the dark starting to spread onto her face. "I...I..." Hikari looked up, blushing even her head to the side, she mumbled,"...sorry..."

She started to shake, remembering what she had told him earlier.

"I...I...don't mind if you..." she started to tremble like a rabbit that was being prayed on."...despise..." she mumbled the word, but of course Wizard still heard it. "...me for kissing...you..." she begn to shake a bit, fearing words that might come from his mouth, and to the brunette's surprise, she felt him shift and hold her tightly. "...It...matter...past....." Wizard mumbled into her silky hair. Hikari, with fresh tears running down her face, looked up with eyes wide with shock onto green and gold one's that were filled with a soft kindness. "The past doesn't matter to me...even if...it has to to with your loved ones...what you should think about is the present..." he said slightly louder.

Hikari looked up at him and cried some more into his chest. She cried because she lost people so dear to her in the past, because she held all of this inside of her small heart, because he was so loving towards her, and because he push her away when she told him about her parents, or when she kissed him.

She was falling in love with the Wizard who didn't know she loved him.

She cried some more, knowing this was all a dream...her...Wizard...their love that she selfishly made in this corrupted dream. Just to let her heavy conscious sigh in relief in this short but sweet moment.

Pushing the Wizard away, she turned away from him and bolted out the door, leaving Finn.

--

Hikari pushed out his grasp and he stared as she ran out of his house.

He stood up and ran after her, not wanting her to be out of his grasp, even for a few seconds.

Lightning flashed as he ran out, looking for her. He spotted her, falling in the middle of the road.

--

"Wake up!!" Hikari cried out, her tears masked by the harsh rain. Lightning flashed, making her look up. "Wake up!! Wake up!" she continued to scream out as she collapsed in the middle of the road. "Let...me...wake up..." she said weakly, weakness from crying and cold wetness she felt over came her, and she fainted. Before her sight became black, though, she had a glimpse of the Wizard, his silver hair plastered to his apprehensive face.

--

The brunette he had been fussing over was wet, and unconscious on his couch. He had dried her up slowly with a towel, hugging her cold body against his warm one to keep her comfortable. He hugged her in her sleep, breathing in her intoxicating scent--he couldn't get enough. His eyes glimpsed up at the ceiling as he thought, _What are feelings that tear you apart, yet bring you together with bonds that seem to last forever, never breaking...?_

The two fell asleep, him holding her close, until morning...

--

Waking up and feeling groggy, Hikari yawned, feeling slightly shameful from her dream about the Wizard.

Yet she couldn't help but feel so warm, inside and outside--

She felt soft breaths on her neck and froze. Finn was too small to breath like this. Someone held her waist tightly, and she began to blush uncontrollably."What the...?!" she shouted as she jumped out her comfortable position on the couch to see the Wizard, who was still sleeping soundly, looking innocent.

"The...Wizard...he...slept...me...?!" Hikari mumbled to herself, feeling dizzy again. She remembered what happened in her 'dream' last night. They kissed.

"I...I...we....WE KISSED?!?!" Hikari yelled, alerting Wizard and Finn, and probably everyone of Castanet.

"You are...awake......" Wizard said sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes. "Can you make me...coffee...?" he asked the blushing girl. Hikari nodded briskly, still blushing, and still feeling dizzy. Her feet made soft, solid noises as she ran to his cabinet, bringing out a rather large container of coffee. Hikari help but feel like she was in denial.

--

As soon as she finished, though, she handed it to him and ran off, with Finn in stow. Since it seems like the fates hates her, they decided that the Wizard should catch up to her, and pin her to the floor before she could get out.

"Leave...me...alone!!" Hikari cried out, trying to struggle from him. He didn't budge. " I won't, miss Hikari. Not until you tell me why..."

Hikari stopped for moment, not understanding. Wizard looked down on her, his silvery bangs covered his eyes.

"...Why...do I feel this way..?" he asked her, a light blush forming on his tan skin.

"I-I'm sorry for last night..!!" The shy brunette cried out, struggling some more. "Don't be..." Wizard said softly as his lips met with hers in another, soft kiss.

After few seconds, their kiss became something a little more passionate, and Hikari broke away, needing air. "Forgive me, miss Hikari..." Wizard said, looking slightly confused. Why was he kissing her? She probably didn't remember the night before.

"No...just..." Hikari looked up at him, her blush gone.

"W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! %$&!!!! $#%?!?" Finn cried out cutting them off, the last few words unidentifiable. "Why are you harassing her?!"

--

"What happened back there...?" Finn asked slyly. "Why was he...harassing...you?"

"H-he wasn't harrasing me...!!"

"Uh-huh. Suuuuure."

"Finn!!"

* * *

---

Did this chapter go by too quickly??? I'm sorry if it did....I got stuck on a few places...... thanks for reading!!


	5. The Fifth Chapter

CHAPTER FIVE!! (I just realized how pathetic my writing is.....*self realization* sniff.....|#TT_TT#|) I reread my stories and shocked myself....not something tht hapens a lot...but we all have our moments....  
I guess I'll start to write more _**seriously**_....maybe? I don't know....gah...  
I think I should learn how to write more descriptively...!!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARVEST MOON. PERIOD.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

--

"I'm so happy!! You're the greatest, Hikari!!" The golden eyed Witch cried out, clinging onto the startled Hikari, who had gotten the Wizard to turn her back to her normal form and free her from being a pink frog. They were actually good friends, ever since Witch found out that the girl was trying to save the Goddess tree, which was also Witch's main goal.

Sure, she was mean and loved to prank everyone, but the only one who actually visited her was either Hikari, or one of the kids from the village going to complete a dare. "And you!" She pointed an accusing finger at Wizard, who raised an eyebrow at her. "What took you so long?! After teaching you everything I know," Wizard snorted. "All you do is nothing to save me, and Hikari has to go fetch you! I was turned into a frog during Winter, and now it's SUMMER!!!!" She began to stomp her feet like a spoiled child and huffed at the other silver haired being.

Wizard, who wanted nothing to do with Witch and her crazy antics, began to leave her house. Hikari looked longingly at him, watching him leave the small house. He stopped walking, feeling her eyes stab into him. "Goodbye...for now." he murmured, but everyone heard it.

"Well, I don't need your 'goodbye'!!" Witch cried out angrily, shaking her fist at him. Hikari smiled sheepishly at how much they were like siblings. They weren't, of course. Witch had been living for hundreds, maybe even thousands of years longer than the Wizard walking away from them. Who was smarter, she didn't know.

"Witch..." Hikari got her attention. Her divided attention. "Do you have a green bell?" Witch stared her down for a bit.

"Why would I have something as useless as a bell?" She retorted harshly. When she realized how harshly she said it though, she murmured a slight apology. "Okey, then, let me check." she shuffled away to the darker parts of her cottage, the back room, and started to dump things out of it. Many things came out, but what surprised Hikari the most was the small fuzzy creature in a cage. The same one that tried to attack her and Finn on their first visit to Wizard's house.

"Where did you get...that?" Hikri asked curiously, pointing at the small, rumbling creature. Witch popped her head out from the door. "Oh, I sent it to Wizard as a gift." She began to giggle. "Seems like he didn't like it and sent it back. How rude." And with that, she began to rummage through her junk. She stumbled out, holding many green objects and trinkets.

"Here." she said as she dropped them all to the ground with a loud thump. Hikari leaned over the large pile of junk, searching for the right item. "Hikari! Here it is!" Finn cried out, trying to pull out a shiny green object with much effort.

"Thanks, Finn."

Hikari held the rather heavy item in her hands, shifting its weight back on forth. "Never thought I'd ever have something like this..." Witch sang melodiously. She began to skip away, leaving the house, but before she actually left, she called out to one of her only living friends. "I'll be leaving, to look for some Fugue Mushrooms!" and she danced out, leaving Hikari and Finn with their precious bell.

--

Hikari walked down the rod to her farm, the now warm Summer day slowly passing by. "Look, Hikari!" Finn cried out as he pointed to something in the distance.

"Who's that?" Hikari asked. Finn shrugged. They both ran up to the figure and Hikari almost fell back when she saw who it was.

"Wizard! What are you doing here?" She almost cried out. Wizard gve a small smile and began to scratch the back of his head.

--

"I..well, um..." Why was he stuttering? He had never heard himself stutter before. "Well, you have been visiting me almost everyday, right, Miss Hikari?" she nodded, her soft hair bouncing._ 'Why am I paying attention to little details like that?'_

"So I, just wanted to visit you for once, Miss Hikari. Do you care for a walk?" As he said that, Hikari almost nodded instantly, trying to hide a smile she knew she couldn't. He smiled softly back at her.

_'Is this what most humans call...a date?'_

* * *

This one was super short! I'm sorry, and I won't update Saturday, sorry! I have real life business to attend!

ask me something on .me/Audrii0AntTONI

You'll get answers (sometime!) Read and review!!


	6. The Sixth Chapter

Hiya! I got a review, and that person wanted me to make another story on the 11....but as you can see... it never happened...!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry!!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harvest Moon, and I will NOT and DO NOT own any of the characters, plot, company, or anything else that isn't mine. Too bad... ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

--

"So, Wizard, is that your real name...?" Hikari asked, her hands crossed behind her back as she began her walk with Wizard. Silence filled the gap between them as they continued on to walk through the Fugue Forest, not a best place for walks, but it was peaceful if you didn't get near Witch's hut. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have too." Hikari stuttered, realizing she might of been a bit nosy. Wizard stopped.

"No, it is okay." He said, turning to her. "But I won't tell you my name. I...don't feel comfortable being called by my name. It is said that someone may control someone like me, an immortal being, if they new something as insignificant as my name. Maybe...maybe as the years pass by, I may let you know my name." With his small smile, he began to look up at the now evening sky, watching the Sun welcome the Moon as it took over.

Hikari stared at the shy Wizard thoughtfully, rethinking his statement.

"It is not something to worry about, though, Miss Hikari. Not knowing my name is not much of a big deal." He said, laying his hand on hers. A warm feeling spread from the small touch, making his insides flutter, like when he had kissed Hikari not many seasons ago.

"But...!" The brunette's soft voice caught his attention. "I want to learn a lot about you! Even if it's a name, because I...Iwanttobeclosertoyou!"

A zephyr shifted the tree's blossoms playfully. Blossoms began to fall down quietly, not wanting to bother anything else and shower the ground in beauty.

--

Wizard was clearly confused. Had she just said, 'I want to be closer to you' ?

"What...?" Wizard asked, bewildered. He watched the brunette shift uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well...I..." She looked to the side, staring at the star lit sky. " I want to be closer to you..."

--

Did he hear me?

Hikari shook her head quickly, dispersing the thought from her head.

"Is that so, Miss Hikari?" Wizard asked her, and she watched him cross his arms, his face betrayed no emotion and she nodded slowly, cautious of what he might say next. He frowned for a bit, scaring Hikari. "Thank you..." He began to smile again. Hikari inwardly sighed, reassured.

His smile became a small smirk, and he caught her creme hand in his tanned one and began to walk briskly, careful not to hurt her. "Please try to keep up, Miss Hikari...!" He said in a slightly louder tone. Has he ever spoken this loud before? Hikari mentally shrugged, and began to run faster with Wizard.

"Where are we going?" Hikari asked him, staring at his tan hand. It was so warm, and soft, definitely different from her calloused ones. He just turned his head back and gave her another one of his rare smiles.

--

"...This is it..." Wizard said, a hint of fondness in his voice. He turned slowly to Hikari. "I used to walk here when..." He closed his eyes, remembered the bitter-sweet memories he had before he ever met his Master. He was free, yes, but he was undereducated, and lost in the world, the prices to pay for being so free...

The price for being like the wind.

"Wizard...?" The small brunette's voice snapped him out of his trance-like stare.

"I'm sorry..." He looked at her dark amber eyes. "Let's walk around some more." He grasped her hand firmly and began to walk to another spot in the forest. "If you ever walk here again...You should stop by this lake...right here. Only the Witch and I know about it."

--

"What do you think?" The silver haired immortal asked her. He seemed to radiate a hint of uncharacteristic pride. Hikari couldn't help but giggle.

The spot they were at was lit up with thousands of small lights, which Hikari found out later to be fireflies enjoying the night, just like they were. "It's beautiful." she said softly, letting go of Wizard's hand to kneel at the lakefront. The water was eternally clear, and reflected everything in sight, from the sky, to the trees surrounding the area and Hikari herself. She peered into the water, leaning in. A form appeared beside her in the water. It was Wizard.

"I'm really happy you brought me here." Hikari said, still staring at the water dreamily. This all felt like one big dream. One that she didn't want to end. The brunette closed her eyes, listening to the cicadas make their chirping noises and the wind rustle the leaves of the trees like a symphony made for the two of them, and the two of them only.

* * *

I'm really sorry this one was short!! I also made you guys wait for this chapter too!!!! I'm sorry!!!!! TT~TT


End file.
